


Only Three Left

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Brett & Lori Talbot, Alpha Brett Talbot, Bisexual Male Character, Character Death Fix, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Protective Brett, Protective Lori Talbot, Protective Theo Raeken, Sibling Love, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brett and Lori don't die instead they are both saved because Theo finds Brett before he's killed. (I know on the show Theo was captured by the hunters, but not in this story.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Edge Of Corruption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788266) by [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime). 



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I came up with this idea after reading another story about Brett being saved. That story owns to TV Time and it was about Brett and Liam. It should be checked out because it's great. The Edge of Corruption and its sequel The Edge of Terror. This is for you TV Time hope you like how Brett's saved. 
> 
> AN2: I know in canon there are two other pack members that live however in this story its Lori and Brett that live instead. There is also another twist in this story. I wrote it when the power was out for almost four days a few weeks back. 
> 
> AN3: On fan fiction web site this would have been my 200th story that I have posted.

Brett didn’t stop running until he finally escaped the woods. The last two hours he had been running, hiding and trying to survive. He was exhausted and the wound from the arrow was still bleeding because he’d kept opening it so he could use the blood to throw the two hunters off. The one from his Lacrosse stick hurt just as bad if not more. He was scared he was going to die because of the blood leaking from his body. He didn’t know where he was at because they were trying to turn him in one direction. He was trying to get back to the school and hope that Liam was still there. He had lost his phone at some point so he couldn't call for help. He didn't want to howl either because it would give them his location. 

However he had came out in the middle of the highway far from the school. Brett turned around hearing something finding bright lights in his face. He was frozen in place by the surprise of the truck. He shut his eyes waiting for the worse to come. The truck was so close that he knew it was going hit him at full force. However, the truck swerved at the last second clipping his side instead of head on. He groaned feeling his knees buckling as the last of his strength left him. He was alive, but he didn’t know for how much longer since he didn’t know who was in the truck. The bright headlights had made it hard to make out who it belonged to. 

“Brett,” Theo called out getting out of the truck running over to the other werewolf. “What the hell happened?” he asked before a bullet shot passed him barely missing him. He didn’t wait for Brett to answer him as two more bullets came flying passed. He got Brett up going to the truck so they could get out of there. It took him a minute to get him situated before he got in the driver seat. Theo hit the gas almost before he had it in drive hearing his tires squealing as he pealed off.

“Hunters,” Brett said in low voice but he knew Theo could hear him. “One of them works at your school. She came at me so I defended myself,” he added looking over at Theo. He was finally safe and could relax. He knew that without a doubt Theo would get them both to safety. 

“What you mean she works at the school?” Theo asked looking over at Brett before turning so they were heading to the animal clinic. He could smell the blood coming from Brett and he wasn’t sure how bad he was hurt. He had done his best not to hit him, but Brett had come from no where. “Just hang on, we’re almost there. You’re not dying on me or I’ll kick your ass,” Theo said gripping the steering wheel tighter. 

“I just want to close my eyes, tired,” Brett said, but Theo wasn’t letting him by taking hold of his hand squeezing it. “Ow, I’m already in pain here no need to make it worse,” he complained, but he opened his eyes again. He had thought he wouldn't get to see anyone again let alone Theo or his sister. 

“I said stay awake, which means eyes open. I will have you at Deaton’s in less than two minutes,” Theo looked down at the speedometer pushing the pedal down more pushing eighty. He was using one hand to drive while trying to take Brett’s pain away. He was supposed to be able to do it, he was part werewolf. He used to think he wasn't a real one, but it didn't really matter now. He felt like a real one when he was with Brett because he made everything better. 

“Only works if you care,” Brett stated realizing what Theo was trying to do. 

Theo let out a growl turning into the back entrance to the clinic. He wasn’t the same person that had been sent to hell for his crimes. He had deserved going to hell for what he had done. He had found his heart in hell after having it ripped out over and over. He had also found someone that he cared about in the last couple of months since he’d been back. 

The person was sitting beside him in the truck bleeding and hurt. He took a breath before concentrating for a moment. He opened his eyes back up showing that they were no longer golden, but electric blue. He could feel them as he met Brett’s golden eyes. He didn’t have to look down to see the black veins coming from his hand going up his arm to his neck. 

“I care,” Theo said flinching at the pain he was taking from Brett. “I was trying to find you since I found your Lacrosse stick covered in your blood,” he said taking a little more of Brett’s pain before he got out of the truck. 

He went over getting Brett out knowing that if he hadn’t found him he would possibly have died. He had been going to meet Lori so they could look for him together. It was how he had accidently clipped Brett since he’d been on the phone with Lori. All he’d said was I found him before he’d dropped his phone getting out of the truck earlier. It had scared the hell out of him that he'd almost killed Brett in that moment. It had taken everything in him to turn the truck at the last second. 

~BT TB~

Brett leaned on Theo as they walked to the door. Theo was about to test the door to see if it was open or knock when it came open with Deaton on the other side of it. Deaton put his arm around Brett on the other side and they got him to the table so Deaton could work on him. Theo was hoping that he hadn’t done more damage with the truck. He had felt the pain his self when Brett had been hurt all three times. It was something he hadn’t known he could feel, but he still didn’t know everything about having someone forever.

Deaton told Theo to get him what he needed as he cut Brett’s shirt away seeing the wounds. They were starting to heal over so he cleaned them. Once he got most of the blood and dirt out of them he moved down to Brett’s side and hip. He cut away the pants needing to see it better since it went down where he didn’t have access. 

Theo took hold of Brett’s hand sucking pain away again, “I didn’t mean to hit you with the truck. I was trying to avoid you, but…” he needed to apologize to Brett for what he did. In the past he wouldn’t have given a damn, but he did now. He knew he didn’t really have to because Brett would know, but he still did it. 

“I came out of nowhere and even werewolf’s reaction isn’t that quick,” Brett said feeling completely numb from Theo taking his pain and what Deaton had given him. “I’m okay, you can stop leaching it away,” he said giving Theo a smile wanting to reassure him because he could tell that Theo was feeling guilty.

“I thought I killed you,” Theo said looking at Brett not hiding the tears that were burning in his eyes. 

He didn’t care that Deaton was there either because he couldn’t lose Brett and told him that. He leaned down kissing the other werewolf putting everything into it. He’d been terrified he was going to find Brett dead. The searing pain in his chest was starting to ease as Brett healed. 

Brett kissed Theo back putting his own emotions into their kiss. He hadn’t expected to fall for Theo. He had sort of been something fun at first, but it had changed. He still found Theo annoying at times, but there was just something about the Chimera that he loved. He’d followed him one night finding where he was sleeping. He hadn't thought Theo was homeless, he thought maybe he was sleeping on a couch somewhere. 

He had forced Theo to come stay with them. He was taller than Theo and he'd jacked his keys not giving them back until he had agreed. Satomi had agreed as long as Theo stayed out of trouble. He had promised to make sure the reformed bad boy didn’t do anything to be tossed out. He didn’t think Theo would since they were mates now. He hadn’t thought he would find one this early in life, but he hadn’t stopped it. 

“I don’t plan on going anywhere,” Brett said when they pulled apart. “I might need some sleep, but I’ll wake up. Make sure Lori knows I’m okay,” he added not wanting to fall asleep, but he knew he needed it. He wanted to keep looking at Theo because he hadn’t thought he’d get to see him again.

“Sleep, I’ll call her back,” Theo said kissing Brett again. “You’re safe with me and I’m sorry I wasn’t with you. I was going to surprise you, but you didn’t answer your phone so I came looking,” he really wanted to find out who the hunter was and kick her ass. She could have killed Brett and she probably wanted to do it. He knew ever who the other hunter was they weren’t playing when started shooting bullets instead of arrows. 

“Thanks,” Brett said letting sleep take him knowing he would wake up with Theo near him. He woke up every day with Theo near him and that wasn’t going to change. He knew that if Theo hadn’t been looking for him that he would have died out in the woods. He had been starting to doubt his survival. He should have known that Theo would find him because they could always find each other. It was part of their connection they now had and he was grateful he hadn't left Theo in his truck. It wasn't just because he saved him either, he felt whole with Theo. 

“You never have to thank me,” Theo said even though Brett was sleeping. He wasn’t taking the pain, but he was still holding Brett’s hand. It was something simple, but he hadn’t thought he would get to do it again. The pain he had felt had almost made him crash the truck before he had gotten to the school. He had known that Brett was in trouble a second later. 

~BT TB~

“He needs some rest and he’ll heal,” Deaton said when he was done. He had been working on cleaning Brett’s wounds and relocating his hip. He had tried to give them privacy even though he was in the room. He hadn’t missed Theo taking Brett’s pain away while he’d been working. He hadn’t seen Theo much at all lately, but he knew he was staying with Satomi’s pack. He also hadn't missed the mark on Brett's neck that was only a week or so old. He couldn't see Theo's, but he knew it was on the Chimera. 

“Thanks, Doc,” Theo said, “I didn’t see the woman Brett was talking about, but there was an older guy. He shot at me when I was getting Brett,” he added that he had most of his hair gone, which was white. 

“Gerard,” Deaton stated not needing to know anything else. The man should have been gone years ago. “If you need to call the others go head he’ll be out for a while,” 

Theo nodded before taking his phone out sending Lori a text that he was at the clinic with Theo. He had seen Gerard before, but hadn’t had a name for him then. He did now and he wanted to go after him to get justice for what he did to Brett. He just couldn’t bring himself to leave his boyfriend’s side. Brett promised him he wouldn’t go anywhere and he was going to do the same. He wouldn’t leave Brett to get his own self killed because he wasn’t thinking right now. 

He could feel the anger inside of him that wanted him to shift into his wolf and take them all out. They wouldn’t know what hit them if he was the wolf, they would think he was just that. He wouldn’t put it passed them to try and kill him then either. He had been running from them the week before. He had only gotten away because he’d shifted into his wolf form. It had confused them and he had gotten as far away as he could. Brett had been worried since it had taken him longer to get back to the house. They had made up after the slight argument since Brett hadn’t known why he was late. 

Sex with Brett was always good, but it had been the best yet. Brett hadn’t even waited til they got to his bedroom. They had fucked right there on the front porch with pre-cum as lube. He hadn’t minded one bit when Brett had slammed into him over and over. It had been rough and dirty, but loving too. It turned him on how happy Brett had been to see him. They had cum together barely stopping the howls they had wanted to let out. 

Lori had made fun of them not being able to wait when she had found them. He was glad that Lori didn’t hate him for being with her brother. Brett was older, but Lori promised to maim him if he hurt Brett. He hoped that Brett was awake when she got there because he didn’t want to lose his vital organs. Theo sat down on one the stools watching Brett sleep keeping his thumb moving over his hand. 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Brett wakes up he finds out more than he bargained for because of what Lori tells him. There are only the three of them left out of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the other members of Satomi's pack were killed, but for this story I'm going with making it little sooner.

Brett opened his eyes hours later feeling stiff from sleeping on the hard metal table for most of the night. He looked to his right where Theo had been, but his sister was sitting there instead. He looked around best he could without moving and saw Theo sitting on the counter. He was leaning his head back against the cabinet with his eyes closed. 

Brett listened closed to see if Theo was sleeping or awake. He had caught Theo fake sleeping before, but he had gotten him to ‘wake up’ in a hurry. He'd started tickling Theo that morning, which had ended in them having sex. He had found out it was the first time Theo had been tickled in years. He had started doing it more often wanting him to feel normal. He was doing a lot of things to get Theo to feel like he wasn't alone and was safe now. 

Feeling eyes on him Theo looked over at the table smiling seeing that Brett was up. “Hey, sleep well?” he asked getting down walking over to Brett. He bent over kissing him nice and slow glad he was finally awake. It had been dull sitting and waiting for Brett to heal. Although there was one not so dull part that he didn’t want to repeat. Lori hadn’t maimed him, but she had punched the crap out of him. He really shouldn’t have told her that he’d hit Brett, but it had slipped out. 

“Why do I smell blood?” Brett asked when they pulled apart. “On you,” he amended since he was sure the blood from him had dried. This smelled slightly fresher and near Theo’s nose.

“Ah, that would be your sister’s right hook. You didn’t tell me she could hit that hard and I didn’t think to duck,” Theo said with smile when Brett laughed. “Yeah laugh it up she said she going pumble you too,” he added leaning his forehead against Brett’s. 

“I haven’t received her right hook before so I wouldn’t know. I taught her how to defend herself and I’ve seen it. I just haven’t done anything to get it, but what did I do?” Brett asked using one of his hands to go to back of Theo’s head. He took another moment to kiss Theo again because he loved doing it. He was glad that he was going to get to keep doing it.

“You didn’t tell me that you two weren’t just messing around for one,” Lori said, but she was smiling when she sat up looking at the two in front of her. “I didn’t mean to hit him that hard. He said he hit you and I was already scared. I could feel your pain like he could,” Lori said glad that her brother was alive. 

She had thought the worse was coming for some reason. She’d had that feeling before when they’d been hunted during benefactor days. Brett had done everything to protect her and they had been saved. Theo had saved her brother this time and in a way she knew that Brett had saved the Chimera. She had apologized after she’d hit Theo and hugged him for giving her brother back to her. 

“At least you’re not angry with me,” Brett said giving her a smile back. “I was going to, but it just happened last week,” he was hoping she would be okay with it and so far it seemed like she was.

“I’m not angry,” Lori said, “My brother has someone that loves him. The mate bond doesn’t work if you don’t love the person. We both know what mom said when we were younger,” she was only six and Brett had been eight but they both remembered their parents. “He hurts you I will hit him again though, mate or not,” she said in a serious tone. She would do anything to protect her brother. 

“I got the message with the first punch,” Theo said, but he could tell it was out of love. He wished at times like now that he still had Tara. He didn’t know if he would still have Brett, but he’d have a sister that loved him as much as Lori did Brett. “I’m not going hurt him,” he added so low no one outside the room would have heard. 

~BT TB~

“Can we get out of here? Satomi’s probably going to freak out,” Brett said sitting up, but he smelt the sadness in the other two. “What’s wrong?” he asked getting off the table looking between Theo and his sister. 

“The pack’s gone, Brett,” Lori said trying not to cry again. She had earlier when she'd told Theo. “She went to the meeting and she never got word back to me,” she said knowing that if the pack was alive then she would have known by now. She hadn’t known about the meeting until right before she’d been about to leave to help find Brett. Satomi had told her to go that she would be okay. She told Brett that wiping the tears away. “They're gone and if he didn’t find you then you would be dead too,” she said, “We don’t have anyone left,” she held onto her brother scared of what was going to happen next.

Brett hugged his sister to him feeling his own sadness. The pack had taken them in when they’d lost their own family. “We’re going to be okay, sis. We’re alive,” he told her glad that Theo had found him too. He didn’t want to think about Lori being alone or leaving Theo either. “We got each other so we’re not alone,” he wasn’t sure what they were going do yet, but he didn’t want tell her that. He hadn't thought about losing the pack like this or at all. It was one of those things he hadn't let into his mind like before when he lost his biological family. 

“You got me too,” Theo said coming over to them putting an arm around both of them. 

He wasn’t sure how to help them besides what he was doing. He had only been welcomed in the pack because of Brett. He had liked Satomi though she had been nice and kind. He had known she wouldn’t take any crap from him either. He hadn’t wanted to give any though, he had started feeling like he had acceptance. He hadn't been looked at like he was being watched to make sure he didn't kill anyone in their sleep. Brett and Lori put one of their arms around Theo too leaning into him. They were the only three left of the pack that they had all come to in their own ways. 

“They won’t stop coming because they know we’re alive,” Brett said, “I don’t want to die, but I’m not going run,” it had been made personal when they took their family out. “We can help Scott’s pack out because they made this war,” he let his eyes change colors with his statement and they weren’t golden anymore. 

When Satomi had died they had become red since he was the oldest in the pack alive. He had decided that he wasn’t going to sit back if he got out of the woods alive. They were being hunted, but running wasn’t an option now. This was his home too so he’d help to make sure the two people he loved didn’t die. 

“I got nothing else to do and I’m not about to let you two out of my sight again,” Theo said his own eyes shifting to blue. The hunters had shot bullets at him once already, plus the night before Gerard had tried to kill him. They made it personal when they tried killing Brett though that was something he wasn't going to stand for. They could come after him, but they weren't going touch Brett or Lori. He hadn't killed anyone besides the ghost riders since he came back. However, he would do anything to protect the two in front of him. 

Lori was the only one with golden eyes, but she smiled at them. “Okay, we fight back, but no heroics. We fight to stay alive and help get our town back,” she said looking at both of them. 

It might not be a large pack, but they could make it with the three of them. They had already saved each other once. She was glad that Brett had asked for Theo to stay with them. She still had her brother because he’d done what Satomi had done for them. He had taken Theo in not just as a pack member, but a mate. 

She could see that they loved each other not just from Theo taking Brett’s pain. It went deeper than that and she felt the extension of that love to her too. From what she had heard about Theo he hadn’t been a good person. Yet his eyes showed that he had found remorse in what he had done. Your eyes only turned if you felt guilt for taking an innocents life. 

“Deal,” Brett and Theo both said as their eyes shifting back to their natural colors. 

~BT TB~

"When I was waiting on you to wake up I called Scott," Theo said telling them that they had a room at his house until they figured out what to do. "I didn't think it was safe to go back to the house and the three of us in my truck wouldn't go well," he knew Brett would get him for even suggesting staying in it. He wasn't wrong when Brett growled at him before hitting his shoulder.

"It looks comfortable, but he's too tall to sleep anywhere, but the bed of it," Lori smiled wiping the rest of her tears away. "You could get a mattress for it," she needed a little normal and teasing the two of them was normal. 

She had been doing that since Theo had started staying with them. She'd teased Brett all of her life since she could walk. It was fun teasing them both and she had gotten them good once with a recorder of them howling and moaning. She hadn't listened to it, just hit record then sent it to their phones. Brett had chased her all over the house and outside too. She had hoped that Theo would protect her, but he'd caught her tickling her until she'd begged for mercy. 

"No way, not even the best mattress in the world could get me to sleep in the bed that truck," Brett said, which got a glare from Theo, "Don't give me that look, T, I love the truck, but so not sleeping in it," he gave Theo a kiss before whispering in his ear what they could do later with the tailgate if they got out of this war alive.

"Yeah well we get out this alive then your ass is mine," Theo said taking Brett's hand before he led the way to the back exit. Deaton had already left to deal with something so he locked up before they went to his truck. Once they were inside he paused before he cranked it up. "I don't want to die either, but I'd take a bullet or arrow for either of you. If that meant I died then that would be okay because you two are alive." It wasn't just Brett he cared about.

He kept replaying finding Brett every time he closed his eyes. Instead of being alive he was dead and Lori was right there beside her brother. He hadn't slept at all even when Lori told him too because he didn't want his nightmares to start up. The last month or so staying with Brett he hadn't had them as much. Brett had showed him how to force his self awake when they came. He had been too worried to pull his self from them without Brett sleeping beside him. He felt safe like no one could get to him with Brett's arms around him. 

Brett knew what Theo meant by taking a bullet or arrow for them. He squeezed his boyfriend's hand leaning over wrapping him in a hug the best he could. Lori waited til Brett pulled back before she gave Theo one from behind. Something told her what Theo meant by dying for them wasn't easy for him to say. 

"We love you too and I'm grateful that my brother took a risk on you. I got something out of this too," Lori said with a smile kissing Theo's cheek, "I got two brother's now and you got an annoying little sister who can hit back," she tightened her hold doing what she could to comfort Theo feeling the relief coming from him. 

"I'll take that, you can hit me anytime you want to," Theo said feeling like he was becoming whole for the first time ever. Lori couldn't replace what he had once had with Tara before he'd listened to the fucking Doctors and let her die. She could help him heal the rest of the way though. 

He'd die a hundred times over before anyone ever messed with Lori. He wasn't going to screw it up this time he'd protect them both or die trying. He started the truck backing out of the clinic going towards Scott's house. He hadn't seen the others since the ghost riders left. He hadn't planned on sticking around then, but Brett gave him a reason to stay. 

He needed help making sure that reason wasn't wiped out. He also needed to start making amends to the others for what he had done. He felt like there was no amount of apologizing that could make up for it. He had to show it instead that he wasn't the same psycho as before. He had helped some with the ghost riders, but he wanted to do more. He no longer needed power to gain control or a pack even. He had something more than that, two people that he loved. 

 

~THE END~


End file.
